When the Sun Begins to Shine Again
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: This is the possible sequel to "Why am I, Nya!" After years of being away from Ninjago. As she begins to give up hope that Dr. Julien is going to bring her back to Ninjago, she gets body switch with Lloyd! Only to find out Zane had forgotten about her and is dead! As paranormal things begin to happen, Cynder and Nya start to investigate. What will they find out?


**This could be the sequel to "Why am I, Nya?!" but it depends on how we end it. Even if it ends differently, then this will be a 'What could have happened instead' story.**

"It has been years since I have last talked to Marissa and it has been years since I was last in Ninjago. A lot has ahappened to me since I left. I'm still single, but that was my own choice.

I've turned down ever date ever offered in hope that when I got older I'd be able to go back and that Zane would be waiting for me. I hope he waits for me; I had only broken up with him since I said we needed to wait until I was older.

But since Ninjago, the show was cancelled after episode thirty-six aired, since the fan boycotted watching the show because of them killing of my beloved nindroid.

So I don't know what's going on with them, if they are okay, if Zane waited for me…Or if they've tried to talk to me. If they did I would never know...But I can't do anything about that.

I haven't forgotten the show. In fact I still sit on the couch and watch old episodes while eating ice cream and crying like a dramatic fan girl. I gave up what could have been...Dr. Julien had promised that he'd come get me once I turned twenty-one but that never happened.

I never talk about what happened back then, since my therapist advises me it never happened and that it was probably just a dream I had.

My parents agree, they say I had acted strange for a couple of months, disappeared for an hour or so then returned home. That was when I had returned from Ninjago.

The only reason I had been acting weird was because it was Nya in my body. We were switched back, and it had been month…Maybe years in Ninjago, just not here since Dr. Julien returned me to a certain time spot.

But my life isn't that bad, despite being all alone…That's kind of why I have a therapist and am a crap ton of medicine. I have a good job, am writing my adventure out for all to read, and have a nice apartment.

The good thing is Dr. Who is still going on. There are some good television shows still on, but not many…I don't have hope for this generation.

I'm really started to get tempted to go out into the world and mingle, find someone…I mean for Christ's sake, I'm thirty-two and I'm still a virgin! I'm waiting for a plastic man! Or at least that's the gist of something one of my former friends said.

I miss speaking with Marissa, stalking Garmadon, and making Zane jealous. I miss how he would make cute faces. But I guess all good things come to an end. But hopefully my sun will begin to shine again."

I sighed as I finished writing done my thoughts in my journal. I got up and decided to take a walk outside. I looked around, it wasn't very scenic, but if I wanted scenic I'd go to the park.

After walking around and hearing a familiar whoosh, which only turned out to be someone having their television's volume up too loud as they watched Dr. Who, I headed home. I was feeling depressed because Dr. Julien had forgotten all about me…I bet they all have.

Walking into my bathroom, I looked for my cellphone. I should make an appointment with my therapist…Whose just going to say it was a dream…Maybe it was…Maybe I've been living a lie. I've been waiting for something that's never going to happen to happen.

I walked past the mirror; I noticed that it was my completion that I had seen out of the corner of my eye. I backed up, but it had been. I was hallucinating, simple as that.

I was relaxing in the bathtub, singing along to what pulsed through the speakers of my laptop, I had a playlist playing so I could relax and so I wouldn't have to get out of the tub to turn on another song.

I started drifting for a moment or so, and I believe I fell asleep. That or…The same thing that switched Nya and I is back. Why I say that is because when I got out of the tub, I felt different...Really different.

"Wait a minute…Am I a guy?" I ran my hands over my naked body. I ran over to the mirror and looked over my body.

"Oh my god I am a guy!" I cried.

"Lloyd! Stop taking so long in the bath!" A familiar voice yelled. I quickly dried off and got dressed.

"Uh…" How would Lloyd reply!? I need to see if they forgot me or not so I need to act like Lloyd!

"I'll be out in a minute!" I unlocked the door.

"Thank goodness!" Kai crossed his arms.

"Hey Kai, I've got a question." I said.

"Shoot." Kai said.

"I was wondering, whatever happened to that one chick." I said, nervously.

"You mean Cynder? I remember her going back in, but Dr. Julien hasn't brought her back here yet, for who knows why." Kai said, before he added "Now will you leave me alone so I can take a shower?"

"Ya thanks!" I ran off, I ended up getting lost. We were at Sensei Wu's Academy. I looked in every room I found, no Zane. I started to worry when I saw he wasn't in the teacher's lounge.

"What's wrong, Lloyd?" Cole asked.

"I was wondering where Zane was." I said.

"…That isn't funny Lloyd." Cole muttered.

"Cole, I'm not Lloyd! I'm Cynder, I swear!" I yelped, before continuing "Now tell me what happened to Zane!"

"Haha, very funny Lloyd. We all know the thing that switched Nya and Cynder is gone, and that Cynder won't be coming back." Jay said.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Dr. Julien's dead." Jay dully said.

"No he isn't! He's a Timelord! He probably just regenerated and ran off!" I hissed, before running off. I smashed into Pixal.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I snapped.

"My apologies, Lloyd." Pixal continued walking. I stopped her.

"Wait a minute, Pixal. What happened to Zane?" I asked.

"That is not funny." Pixal frowned.

"I'm not joking…" I muttered, fearing the worst.

"You seem…Different." Pixal said.

"Please just tell me what happened to Zane." I said.

"He is…Gone. You even witnessed the Overlord kill him." Pixal said. After hearing that, I felt tears in my eyes. I ran off.

"No! Please tell me this is just a dream and I fell asleep in my bathtub…" I mumbled, tears in my eyes.

"Cynder? Is that you?" Nya's voice.

"Nya!" I smiled and hugged her.

"Finally someone knows it's me!" I smiled before frowning again.

"What's wrong…Wait…You know Zane's dead, don't you?" Nya asked. I nodded.

"Yes, but I do know something. The Doctor isn't dead; he probably just regenerated and ran off." I said.

"That would explain why there wasn't a body. Garmadon will not be happy to hear you're back." Nya chuckled, trying to brighten the mood.

"Personally, I find evil Garmadon sexier than good Garmadon." I whispered to Nya.

"I'm surprised you aren't freaking out that you are a boy." Nya smiled.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be a boy, so no I'm not worried…I…I waited…So long. And I even kept myself single…and a virgin…For him…" I mumbled.

"Zane forgot about you…Sorry to tell you…I think forgetting was easier after Dr. Julien supposedly died and he knew he'd never see you again. Before he died, he was actually kind of depressed…I think he might have gotten himself killed on purpose." Nya said.

We started walking together.

"So Jay or Cole?" I chuckled.

"I have no idea." Nya muttered.

"I'd say Jay, since that love tester probably had the Overlord virus in it and he probably changed what came up so Jay and Cole would be more focused on getting your heart than fighting him." I said.

"Well that sounds like what Cynder would say. Are you doing Cynder impressions again Lloyd?" Wu asked. I jumped, and slightly took offence to the fact Lloyd had been mocking me.

"No I'm not, Sensei! I'm seriously am Robyn stuck in this stupid body!" I shouted. Wu sighed.

"Lloyd that joke got old after Dr. Julien died." Wu said.

"I'm being serious!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air.

"I'm a thirty-two year old Wiccan named Robyn! Who got body switched, again!" I shouted.

"What's with all the shouting?" Kai asked, walking up.

"Lloyd…Is making that joke again." Wu muttered.

"Actually it is Cynder. Only she and I would know she's a Wiccan, but I only know since I read her journal." Nya smiled.

"So Cynder's really back?" Kai smiled, and then frowned.

"Then you should-" Kai began.

"Zane's dead, I know…" I felt tears wield in my eyes.

"You have an ugly sad facial expression." Nya commented.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"I was just teasing you…" Mumbled Nya.

?'s Point of View

They can't see me. They don't even know I'm still here. That I still remember every moment I spent with _her_. How I miss _her_. Lloyd's joke did get old…But he never played it for this long…It could really be her.

Maybe she'll be able to see me. Unlike the others…Which tells me how much they care. I tried to forget her. It only worked for so long, then we met with Lloyd again…He still made that stupid joke…And I could no longer take it.

I missed her. I still wanted her. I realized that when I heard Lloyd's small tease for the first time in what felt like forever. And it hurt. Realizing I was only clasping, and not in love with who I thought I loved, because she reminded me so much of _her._

I really do hope she can see me, I feel so forgotten…So alone…And it makes me feel upset…And kind of angry…

Cynder's Point of View

"So she really is back! Hey dude!" Cole smiled.

"Hey." I sighed.

"Who is back?" Asked Pixal as she walked in.

"Cynder…Well she's been body switched again…But hey…We'll take the real one over the small joke version." Cole chuckled.

"I feel bad for Lloyd; he's now a girl and has to deal with my therapist." I laughed.

"You have a therapist?" Jay asked.

"I am also on a lot of medicine because of you guys, but hey, I'm glad to be back." I smiled softly.

"I am confused." Pixal said.

"Who is Cynder?" Pixal then asked.

"It's a long story." Cole said.

"Long story short, I got body switched with Nya and had tons of fun adventures trying to get back in my body. Once I went home I waited for Dr. Julien to return as he promised to on my twentieth birthday, but that never happened. But now I'm back! And I'm in a guy's body!" I shouted, before laughing.

"I still do not understand. That do not make any sense." Pixal said.

"Also! The Doctor isn't deal; he probably just regenerated and ran off to go save another dimension or something from Daleks! Or he was trying to protect you guys by running away so when some alien goes after him, it'll only be him." I smiled.

"Or, he's actually dead." Jay said.

"There was no body, Jay, that isn't normal." Nya dully stated.

"Spontaneous combustion!" I shouted, happily.

"Why do you sound so happy that he might have exploded?" Asked Pixal.

"Because I'm on happy pills, Pixie!" I shouted.

"Happy pills?" Pixal tilted her head, confused.

"Pills for depression." I said, smiling.

"They help to balance the chemicals in my brains. I can still feel sad but it is like normal sadness rather than depression." I added.

"Oh." Pixal said.

"Anyways aside from that, who know what could have happened to Dr. Julien, we may never know." Nya said.

"Did you guys even try to fix Zane?" I asked.

"Yes we did, but we couldn't…" Mumbled Jay.

"So then we need to find the Doctor? Well anyone else up for an adventure?" I asked.

"Cynder, wait until your medicine stops working, then we'll talk." Nya said.

"Oh…It is not gonna be fun when my medicine wears off…" I muttered.

?'s Point of View

Dr. Julien is not dead, or I would see him. Cynder's most likely right; he probably regenerated and ran off…That just makes me feel worse. Can you not see me? Am I invisible to you all?! Why does it feel like you forgot all about me!?

Cynder's Point of View

Suddenly the vase on the table fell to the floor and shattered, no one had even touched the vase!

"What…Or who did that?" Asked Nya.

"I don't know, but I do know, no one touched the vase. Unless it was a ghost." I smiled.

"Ghost don't exist." Kai bitterly said.

"Yes they do!" I said.

"Maybe it was a poltergeist!" Nya smiled.

"I miss him…I waited, I missed Zane all that time." I said, feeling gloomy.

"Medicine wearing off?" Asked Nya. I nodded, realizing the pain and how it ached.

"Soon all my medicine will have worn off and I'll be freaking out because of my stupid schizophrenia!" I sighed, sitting on the couch. I stood back up when I felt the room get colder.

"Poltergeist." I said.

"What?" Nya asked.

"It's a poltergeist; ghost can move things, but poltergeist can make the room colder. And will most likely try to kill us. So let's go make a salt circle." I said, walking from the room.

"What are talking about?!" Cole shouted.

"I'll explain later! Just come on!" I shouted.

?'s Point of View

I'm scaring her; I don't want to scare her away. But I hate how they can't see or hear me! I want them to be able to see me! I want them to be able to hear me! I can help them!

"Please! Pay me some attention!" I shouted, but it fell on deaf ears. I felt myself begin to cry.

"Please…Realize…I'm here…" I whimpered as I began to tear up.

Cynder's Point of View

The schizophrenia is starting…I could have sworn I heard someone shouting something. I think they said "Pay me some attention!" and "Please realize…I'm here…"

I felt an urge to just run back into the Teacher's lounge, so I grabbed the salt from their kitchen and retreated back to the others.

I could have sworn when I walked in I was a ghost like figure...And it kinda looked like…No it couldn't have been! He's dead and gone. It's just my schizophrenia! I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

**Suggestions for the cover are needed!**

**Anyways I couldn't get this idea out of my head, and even though "Why am I, Nya?!" is far from finished, I had to write this. And I'm not sure I want "Why am I, Nya?!" to end with her leaving.**

**I'm sorry this is so short, I'd write more but at the moment I have some where I need to go. I'll continue writing this later!**


End file.
